The present invention relates to a sinter blank for producing a dental prosthesis in at least one sintering process, the sinter blank having at least one product area, from which the dental prosthesis is obtained, and at least one strut, which is to be removed after the sintering process. Moreover, the invention also relates to a sintering chamber and to a computer program for constructing at least one sinter blank.
To produce a dental prosthesis, shaped sinter blanks nowadays often undergo a sintering process such that, as a result of the sintering process, the dental prosthesis is produced, if appropriate after further secondary processing steps, from the sinter blank or from parts thereof. The sinter blanks in the prior art can be made both of ceramic and also of metallic materials. The sintering process itself practically always involves a shrinking process. Moreover, the as yet unsintered material, or the sinter blank, is a not very stable material. The final material strength is achieved only through at least one sintering process. The sintering temperatures are relatively close to the melting point of the material, such that the shaped body to be sintered, or sinter blank, is very sensitive until the conclusion of the sintering process.
Especially in the case of quite large sinter blanks, or of dental prostheses to be produced from these, it has in practice been found difficult to ensure a sintering process that is free of distortion. Undesirable deformations often occur through warping. It has therefore already been attempted in practice to integrate struts into the sinter blanks in order to support the product area, i.e. the part of the sinter blank from which the subsequent dental prosthesis is obtained.